


Talk Dirty to Me

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Foreplay, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Lena asks Kara to talk dirty to her.





	Talk Dirty to Me

Music played softly in the background. Kara's apartment was in a hazy glow of candlelight. Wine glasses were abandoned on the table. In bed, two lovers tangled up in the sheets gazed into each other's eyes. 

Head spinning and heart full of fire, Kara couldn't help her excitement. She climbed on top of Lena and hovered over her lips.

"I love you." Kara whispered, before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a sensual kiss. 

Lena moaned. When their lips parted and Kara moved to kiss her way down Lena's neck, Lena took Kara's face in her hands. 

"What?" Kara asked.

Lena licked her pouty lips. "Talk dirty to me."

Kara waggled her eyebrows in a flirtatious way. "Ooohhhh!"

"You're cute when you're bashful. But, come on!" Lena pleaded.

"Oh, it's YOU who's going to _cum on._ " Kara assured Lena.

That was a good star, Lena smiled. Kara ran a hand up Lena's thigh to add to the seduction. She brushed her lips against the skin behind Lena's ear before whispering, "I'm going to pull your underwear off and throw it on the floor."

Lena nodded, as if to say, 'go on'.

"Then, I'm going to............." Kara tried to think of a sexy next action.

"Yeah?" Lena urged Kara on.

"Umm- I'm going to, um- SMACK THAT PUSSY."

Lena erupted in laughter. Her laughing and shaking made her forehead collide with Kara's in a rather painful way. Still, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Kara asked, hurt.

Lena couldn't speak. She couldn't even breath. 

Kara sat up, folded her arms and waited, impatiently, for Lena to get a hold of herself.

By the time Lena was done, she had a  sharp stitch in her side and her cheeks ached. She wiped away a tear and caught her breath. "Oh my god."

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

Kara flinched back. "Me?"

Lena closed her eyes and did her best Kara imitation. "I'm going to smack that pussy." Saying it made Lena collapse into another fit of laughter. "Who says that??!??!"

"Uh, someone very sexy!" Kara said in her own defense. 

Lena laughed harder.

"Was it not sexy?"

"No." Lena said, shaking her head. 

When she saw how dejected Kara looked, Lena sat up and tried to reassure her. "Baby, I'm not making fun of you. I love you. One of the things I love about you is how dorky you are."

"But you wanted sexy, not dorky!" Kara sighed.

"Well, with you those are synonyms!"

"No, lay back down." Kara demanded. "I'll try again. This time I'll just be sexy."

"Ok." Lena agreed.

Kara leaned down and kissed a path from Lena's mouth to her breasts. Head buried in Lena's skin, Kara whispered, "These are my favorite titties."

Lena tried to hold in her laugh, but her body shook. Kara noticed the way Lena's belly was moving.

"You're laughing again!"

"No I'm not." Lena lied. "I'm quaking because I'm so turned on."

"You aren't a good liar." Kara got up and paced around the room. "Is my dirty talk terrible?"

Lena cringed. "Well, your dirty talk does kind of sound like stuff a perv would write in a porn star's Instagram comments."

"THAT BAD?!"

"But, it's cute when you say it." Lena insisted.

Kara hid her face in her hands. "Oh god."

"Hey," Lena went over to her. "It's ok. I don't care if you're not good at dirty talk. You're so good at other things."

"Like?"

Lena smirked. She held Kara's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Kara did not get the innuendo. "Holding hands? That's not sexy."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're good at holding hands. And, you're good at doing other things with your hands."

This time Kara understood. She smiled. Her cheeks flushed. "Really?"

"Really, really good." Lena elaborated. She pulled Kara by the hand back to bed.


End file.
